The Past of the Power Rangers (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript for The Past of the Power Rangers. At the Crystal Prep Academy's Secret Lab, Ransik showed Twilight and her friends one of the most powerful object. Ransik: This is the Orb of Time, It give you the ability to travel through time. I've used it to save Deker and Dahlia from Serrator. Spike: Wow, That's actually kinda cool. Starlight Glimmer: Of course, Spike. Fluttershy: But... Um... Doesn't Robbie and his team of Data Squad Rangers travel through time too? Twilight Sparkle: Well, They do, Fluttershy. But they have a time machine that was made by Doctor Emmett Brown, It's kinda having two differences. Ransik: Exactly, Twilight. Once you hold out the Orb of Time, You think of what dimension you wish to go. Sunset Shimmer: That's amazing, Ransik. Soon, Starlight Glimmer started to think she could go on a time traveling adventure of her own. After school, Twilight and her friends spoke about histories of the Legendary Power Rangers. Rainbow Dash: I've heard how Tommy Oliver was the very first Green Ranger, The Mghty Morphin Green Ranger. Twilight Sparkle: Well, I think a long time ago, Mike Corbett became the Magna Defender until he risked his powers for Terra Venture to escape from the Lost Galaxy. Sunset Shimmer: During the final battle with Lothor, Shane, Tori and Dustin defeat him with their inner ninja powers, Sending him hurling into the abyss, But they lost their Ranger powers forever. Jankenman: I've heard how the Dino Rangers summoned all of their power from their Dino Gems to unleash an unstoppable power. The Dino Gem power becomes a giant dinosaur of energy which devours Mesogog and all of his clones. Their Dino Thunder pose victoriously as Mesogog is destroyed once and for all. The Rangers used all of their Dino Gem power to destroy Mesogog and they have returned to normal with their Gems as no more than artifacts. Persian: Udonna was defeated in battle by Koragg the Knight Wolf, Who claimed her Snow Staff and her Ranger powers along with it. Without her Snow Staff as her Ranger weapon, Udonna was unable to morph. Spike: I've heard how Moltor kidnapped Andrew along with the Corona Aurora. Bubbles: I've once heard how Dai Shi possessed Jarrod once. Bull: I even heard how Robo Knight manages to transfer his life force into Orion and how Sledge fires 4 beams from his ship and they attatch to the Greenville eggs as a winch. Sledge pulls the planet towards the sun. Soon, Starlight begin to make her own plan. At the Secret Lab, Starlight disguised herself as Miss Do Well and used the Orb of Time. Starlight Glimmer: Well, There's no turning back now. With that said, Starlight had gone back in time with the Orb of Time. First, She arrived at where Tommy was captured by Rita Repulsa's henchman, Goldar. Starlight Glimmer: Oh no. Soon, She disguised as Miss Do Well and followed them to the evil lair. Goldar: Don't get any foolish ideas, Green Ranger. The Candle will be safe when I'm away! As Goldar left, Starlight appeared out of the shadows as Miss Do Well. Tommy Oliver (Past Self): Who are you, How'd you find me? Starlight didn't answer, She used her power and casted a spell to free him giving him the chance to take the Green Powerdraining Candle from the evil lair and his morpher. Second, She arrived at when Mike risked his Magna Power for Terra Venture to escape the Lost Galaxy. Starlight Glimmer: (casted the spell and restored Mike's morpher and disappeared) Third, She arrived at when Shane, Tori and Dustin begin their final battle against Lothor. Starlight Glimmer: This is it, I'd might as well wait until the right moment. Shane Clarke: We may not be Power Rangers, But we sill have Power. Power of Air! Dustin Brooks: Power of Earth! Tori Hanson: Power of Water! Altogeher: Ninja Power! Just as they strike at Lothor, Starlight dressed as Miss Do Well and used the Morpher Attractor and grabe the Samurai Amulet and re-energize it. Fourth, She arrived at when the Dino Rangers begin the final battle with Mesogog. Starlight Glimmer: (throws a magic stripe at Mesogog just before he cloned himself) Connor McKnight: Let's put our weapons together! The Dino Rangers: Z-Rex Blaster, Final Blast! With one blast, Mesogog was brought down for good as Starlight left. Fifth, She arrived at when Udonna was defeated by Koragg the Knight Wolf. Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts